narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Air
The Land of Air (大気の国, Taiki no Kuni) is a small nation bordered by the to the north, the to the south, and the to the west. Despite its size, it is one of the wealthiest regions in the mainland due to its affinity for trade and it being the world's largest producer of , , and other metal tools typically utilized by shinobi. Due to its substantial fortune, the Land of Air enjoys a state of technological advancement that far surpasses that of the other nations. However, like the vast majority of countries in the known world, the Land of Air is led by a known as the Air Daimyō. Geography Due to the fact that the Land of Air is situated in-between the mountains of the Land of Stone and the desert of the Land of Wind, the country is constantly assaulted with an intense heat that has resulted in an arid wasteland. There is little more than barren, metal-rich foothills, towering dunes of sand, and rock formations strewn across the country for as far as the eye can see. The only exception to this is the land bordering the Western River (欧米川, Ōbei-gawa) and surrounding Paradise Lake (楽園湖, Rakuen-ko). Here, despite the high temperatures, the soil is moist and fertile. Vegetation of many sorts and sizes naturally grow here, especially various types of melon. In addition to the naturally occurring plants, the denizens of the Land of Air have introduced many key agricultural goods to these fertile soils and have had great success in growing them. It is along the shores of the Western River and Paradise Lake that the vast majority of the dwellings within the Land of Air can be found. These include Tenkūgakure itself, situated upon the lakefront. In addition to being the source of the majority of the soil's fertility, the Western River itself is also the main means by which the Land of Air conducts its business. This is due to the fact that this particular body of water is among the longest rivers in the known world, and spans several hundred miles from the Western Seas, and through the Lands of Air, Stone, and before branching off into two smaller rivers. The southern branch of this pair flows through the and deposits just shy of the former location. On the other hand, the northern branch of the Western River flows through the countries within which , , and reside before depositing in the northern waters adjacent to the . Through simply ferrying their wares downriver, merchants of the Land of Air come into contact with most nations and are within a short distance of the rest from the respective positions where the river ends. Tenkūgakure *Main Article: Tenkūgakure Tenkūgakure (天空れの里, Village Hidden in the Heavens) is the hidden village of the Land of Air. Though it is not one of the Five Great Nations, it is easily one of the most stable hidden villages in the post-war world. Furthermore, despite its status, it is led by a identified by the title Eiyōkage (栄耀影, Radiant Shadow). It is situated upon the shores of Paradise Lake and is one of the more technologically advanced villages. Tenkūgakure is composed of several clans, most of which are the descendants of bandits, mercenaries, and other deviant shinobi hired generations prior. It is, put simply, a haven for those who desire to make a pocketful of coin, seek asylum for having defected their home village, or anything in-between...so long as they work and remain loyal to the Land which has taken them in. Notable Clans *Kōjin Clan (荒神一族, Kōjin Ichizoku) *Nomura Clan (埜村一族, Nomura Ichizoku) *Kimura Clan (木村一族, Kimura Ichizoku) Alliances *Coming Soon! Trivia *In recent years, the net worth of the Land of Air has been conjectured to have surpassed billion . As such, the country is, by far, one of the wealthiest in the world. Category:Locations Category:Countries